The NICU
by ardeeneethesardeenee
Summary: Emily's life is a soap opera. this ff is filled with drama and imprinting and babies breeding like rabbits. takes place after BD, drama drama drama. no Paul/Rachel rated M for language and some mature themes... yeah right.
1. Bring on the Babies

_**Welcome to my new story. my ADD kinda sprung up and i paused half way through my next LPGJ chapter to write this.**_

_**this is a drama. picture a soap opera, and then fill it with the twilight characters. yeah.**_

_**Every chapter will be as Drama filled as possible, and even here, its over three thousand words, and already we have three big events.**_

_**i call it the NICU because thats where premature babies or babies who are really sick go when they are born and stay until they are healthy. Emily's... nevermind. lets just say that alot of the people spend alot of time there.**_

_**this is going to get really complex, so if you are confused by something please leave a review and i will answer it, or send me a PM.**_

_**I am not stephenie meyer and i dont on twilight. unfortunately. oh how i would love to.**_

_**ooh! and i got twitter, i'm not sure how to use it, but you can follow me and i'll be tweeting updates as to when to expect a new chapter or what not. it isnt my personal account, i dont have one, its more based just on ff. i think its ardenesardene97 yeah. i had to drop four e's. and my name isnt adrienne collins. its adrienne but thats not my last name. go follow me. i have like no followers.**_

_**i hope you enjoy!**_

Kim screamed like a teenaged girl being chased by a well-known serial killer. I had been in her position before, and I knew it wasn't that bad. I had gone for a natural birth, not on purpose, but because my labour progressed too fast. I was in and done with the labour in two hours. My son Anthony, well, he was speedy then, and remains speedy to this day. He was small, but agile, and when he started walking, I was eternally grateful I had married a werewolf who could keep up with him.

I really hoped Jared would be able to keep up with his kids, because Kim was in labour with twins. Her twins would be sixteen months younger than my Anthony, and between five and nine months older than my second baby. We didn't know yet how far along I was; I had only missed my period twice, but I was the size of someone who was already four months pregnant. My first ultrasound had been scheduled for the day Kim's babies decided to make an entrance, so I called while I drove her to Forks General, apologising for my late notice but I needed to be with my best friend while she went through hours of labour.

Hours it took. The clock above the door read two thirty in the morning, a good twelve of them since we had arrived. Kim was in so much discomfort, and Jared couldn't take it. Sam and Paul had to escort him to the waiting room so he didn't puke everywhere. Paul came in at about ten stating that Jared had in fact lost the contents of his stomach, followed promptly by falling asleep in a chair. Kim giggled, but it was cut off by a contraction.

Since then, every three minutes, she hissed and insulted Jared's mother. When she finally measured ten centimeters dilated, she insulted the doctor's mother, followed by yelling for Jared. I dashed down the hall to where I knew I would find my husband, Kim's husband and our lone friend sleeping. I left the first and last alone and just punched Jared lightly to wake him up. He jumped up and looked around for danger, which I thought was the wolf in him. I shook my head in disbelief before digging my nails into his arm and dragging him behind me.

He stumbled sleepily into the room as Kim gave her first push and scream. We rushed to either side of her and replaced the doctors who held her hands. As she began her second push, she clamped down on my hand, and I heard my knuckles crack. So did Jared, who gave me an apologetic look over his wife's head. I shrugged, implying 'what can you do?' and we both turned back to Kim. I used my free hand to brush a strand of hair off her face has she pushed and screamed for the third time.

"That's it Kim, Keep going!" the doctor encouraged. "I can see a full head of black hair!"

Jared beamed and Kim pushed once more. The doctor stopped her as he checked to see that the umbilical cord hadn't wrapped around the baby's neck.

"Two-Thirty eight A.M." the nurse noted as the first baby slithered out. Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a beautiful girl." The doctor said as he held the baby up for Kim to see. Jared wiped at his eyes, and Kim bawled.

"Don't cry Kim, its happy!" I said, switching hands so that the other would get the wrath of the girl's twin.

"I'm not crying because I'm happy! I'm crying because I'm only half done!" She sobbed. I held back my giggle and shared a smile with Jared over Kim's head. He and Kim had chosen not to find out the sexes of their twins until they were born, so that they would be surprised. The nursery in their house was painted a pale yellow and all the bedding and accessories were pale green. They had mostly green and yellow clothes, with an assortment of girls and boys garments mixed in.

I knew that underneath her fear, Kim was thrilled to have a little girl to dress all in pink, and Jared was already preparing to fend off any men that come calling. Kim and I had endless daydreams and scenarios where her daughter married my Anthony, but our fantasies usually ended with Kim crying, hoping no werewolf would imprint on her babies.

There were so many un-imprinted werewolves. In the almost two years since the Volturi thing, the pack had remained the same in size, seventeen. The Original Ten were the ones that had phased before Renesmee. Of the ten, only Jacob, Sam, Jared and Quil had imprints. The other seven wolves were all about fifteen now, having been thirteen at the time of the battle. Only one of them, Caleb Sparrow had an imprint. That left six boys able to imprint on any given daughter. In a place like La Push, everyone had seen everyone, so if someone was going to imprint on a local girl, it was going to be a new baby.

It was also likely that the imprints would be related to another wolf, or her imprint. My niece and Quil were a good example. I also happened to be Leah and Seth's cousin, and it had been proven that close to three hundred years ago, Kim and ancestors related to Brady. That was so long ago that it didn't even count anymore, but the chances of internal imprints were high.

The second twin took its time, so Kim had a moment to enjoy her wrapped up baby before she delivered the second. This birth took longer because Kim was tired. But eventually, almost ten minutes younger than baby one, baby two arrived kicking and screaming. His little howls filled the room, and Kim burst out crying again. Jared hugged her, unable to contain his own sobbing. I thought it was a bit ridiculous, but then I remembered Sam at Anthony's birth.

I had discovered I was pregnant right around the time Renesmee was born, so I was expecting the entire time the threat of the Volturi hung over our heads. Sam was crazed with worry, not letting me out of the house for anything, except doctors' appointments. In February, on the sixteenth, a little over two weeks early, Anthony Samuel Uley brightened the day.

He didn't scream like Kim's son though.

Once everyone cleaned up, the babes were brought to Kim and Jared. I figured Paul and Sam were still sleeping outside, so I hung back, away from the sweet family moment.

"Emily, get over here!" Kim called. I smiled dutifully and went to see the babies. The girl was so beautiful. She looked exactly like her mother; there wasn't a single drop of Jared in her. "Emma Kimberley Cameron" Jared told me, passing her to me.

"We kind of named her after you Em, because you're just awesome." Kim said beside me. I blushed a little bit, shifting Emma in my arms. If no wolf imprinted on her, she would have no trouble getting a guy for herself.

"And this is Elijah Jared Cameron. We liked the way Emma and Eli sounded together." I gave Emma back to Jared and took Eli. He was noticeably lighter, maybe two pounds, than his sister.

"Oh Kimmy, they are so amazing! Now I'm even more excited!" I said, referring to my own pregnancy.

"Neither can I! Oh! Emily, if you have a girl we can have another fantasy!" Kim and I both squealed like a bunch of teenaged girls at a Justin Beiber concert.

Sam and Pal finally came to see the babies, and they were both in love with them too. Thankfully, Jared didn't have to kill Paul, because Paul didn't imprint on Emma. One down, another dozen or so to go, I thought.

I hosted the party for Kim to show off the babies, surprise, surprise. Everybody ate their hearts desires for lunch, and then Kim brought the babies out from where they were sleeping in my room upstairs. She handed off Eli to me, and I showed him to the already imprinted couples as she showed Emma, who was wide awake to the single wolves.

I wasn't prepared for the next event.

Leah came barging in, soaking wet from patrolling in the rain, looking pissed as usual. She breezed by Emma, and was going to breeze by Eli, but she stopped. Her entrance had awoken him, and his eyes were open and staring. She looked at them as he blinked, and she basically dropped to the ground. Everyone turned to look at her. I held Eli just a little bit closer, inching toward Kim. Without speaking, or thinking, she handed me Emma, and I took her in my free arm. She was still heavier then Eli.

As soon as Kim was free of Emma, she lunged for Leah, without warning, so nobody was able to catch her and stop her. She grabbed Leah by the shirt and dragged her outside. Leah backed off and everyone crowded around to watch.

Leah shook, blurring around the edges. I looked for Jared, but then realised he had taken over Leah's patrol. I kicked the man beside me; it turned out to be Collin. "Go!" I yelled. He raced out, and grabbed Kim around her midsection, pulling her out of the way right as Leah phased. I gave the twins to the next closest guys, Caleb and Paul. I caught Kim and held her. She glared angrily at Leah's grey wolf, who bowed down to Kim, showing her apologies.

"You bitch! Stay the fuck away from my son!" Kim screamed at Leah. She took Eli from Caleb and stomped upstairs. We all stood shocked for a minute, and Leah phased back to human around the side of the house. She reappeared wearing clothes I knew she took from the shed; Sam and I had clothes there for anyone who needed them after destroying their own.

Nobody moved for a few minutes letting what just happened sink in. I turned to look outside as I heard a rustle in the trees. Jared came out, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's time to get this party on!" he called running to the house. He stopped when he saw the gathering of confused faces.

"Hey, Jared, remember your panic over someone imprinting on Emma? It didn't happen. Leah imprinted on Eli." Jacob announced. Leah's eyes grew wide.

"Jared I am so, so, so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear to God I didn't mean to!" Leah said, her voice trembling.

"Where is Kim?" he asked sullenly.

"She's upstairs with Eli. Good luck." Paul said from behind me. Jared nodded and went off in search of his wife.

Emma fussed and Paul handed her to me with a look of pure terror on his face. The man could kill vampires all day every day, but a fussy baby had him helpless and begging. I laughed and comforted Emma. She was hungry, no doubt about it but I didn't want to disturb the family meeting upstairs, so I went to the fridge in search of pre-pumped milk. I was in luck, finding a full bottle ready for her. I heated it up to perfection and cooed at her as she ate.

I loved babies. My older sister Caitlin had married early, she was nineteen and I was seventeen. Our youngest sister, Kylie was sixteen. Caitlin's first child came just six months into her marriage, confirming my guess that they were expecting. Cora Violet was born in March, and then Claire Thorne was born just a year and a half later. Then came Callista Daisy, shortly before Cora's third birthday, and around the time of the Volturi attack. She was just a few months older than Anthony. Now though, her girls were three, four and six. Claire was Quil's imprint.

As I burped Emma, Anthony made some blabbering noises from his playpen where he had been the whole afternoon. So I lifted him out and sat the three of us on the couch. Most of the guys were picking their way through my fridge, something I was well used to.

"Hey little man, you want to play with your future wife?" I held Emma so Anthony could see her. He pointed to her and shrieked "Bee!"

"Yeah that's right bud, she's a baby."

"Bee bee bee" he mumbled poking Emma's arm.

"Do you like the baby Anthony?" I asked in my 'mother' voice.

"Me bee." He insisted petting Emma's arm.

"Gently, careful." I had to remind him several times.

After an hour or so, Jared, Kim and Eli came back downstairs.

"Thanks so much for watching Emma Emily. I owe you one!" Kim said and Jared collected Emma from me. They wrapped the babies up in bundles before preparing themselves to go out into the cold.

"Kim it was no trouble at all, I'd be happy to babysit anytime, or even if you want to bring them over somedays for play dates with Anthony. It looks like he is going to miss his Bee." I looked at Jared, who was crouched down to be –sort of- the same height as Anthony who was still fussing over Emma.

"His bee?" Kim asked smiling at the picture.

"That's his attempt at saying baby, and he says 'my bee'. It's so cute. I can't wait for you to see it!" I gushed.

"For sure, I'll bring them by later this week!" Kim agreed. I went to Anthony and picked him up so he could let Jared and Emma leave.

As Kim opened the door, I said to Anthony "Say bye-bye!"

"Bah Bee!" Jared and Kim laughed as the shut the door behind them and waved. I went back to the kitchen and found myself with three wolves.

Embry, Collin and Brady were still around.

"Don't you have your own places to be?" I wondered, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Nah, hey what's for dinner Em?" Collin asked.

"Nothing. It's only four, and even if it was later you've eaten up all the food I made for lunch." I pointed out; looking at the pile of serving dishes I had to wash. Then I got a thought.

"Ok, I will make you three dinner. In an hour."

"Yes!" Brady exclaimed happily.

"But! One of you has to drive to the store and get me food; I'll whip up a list. And two of you have to clean all those dishes." I smiled smugly, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist food, and that I would have saved myself lots of labour. I'd have enough of that when my baby was born.

A week and half later, Kim and I were packed in my mini-van, with the three babies in the back. We arrived at Forks general, and made our way to the waiting room for my first ultrasound, the one I had to reschedule after the arrival of Emma and Eli.

We must have been quite the sight, Kim pushing her huge twin-stroller and me, already huge, pushing my fifteen month old in his stroller. We were loaded with diapers, bottles, toys and anti-bacterial wipes. The Mom-Team comprised of two best friends, and our offspring.

Kim waited outside with Anthony while I went in by myself for the checkup. We began by basically going over the preliminary stuff, like when was my last period, when did I notice the weight gain, blah blah blah.

"Well Emily, from the sounds of it, you are about eight to eleven weeks along, but you are much too big to be that size. I'd like to go ahead with the ultrasound if that's okay" the doctor explained to me.

"Absolutely." I nodded.

After lying down, the doctor attacked me with the freezing cold gel. She poked and prodded at my abdomen, trying to see the baby. I watched the white black and grey images flash around on the screen.

"Hmm. Could it be?" she poked and prodded some more, before coming to a conclusion.

"Emily, I'm going to point out some things that I see. Please don't freak out." That part had me freaking out.

"Here you can clearly see the head and heartbeat of your baby, but over here you can clearly see the heartbeat of a second. I'm also picking up a third heartbeat, but I can't see that one. I see five feet; the sixth is most likely hidden beyond view. Emily, you are pregnant with triplets.

I gaped at the screen. Sure enough, I recognised two heartbeats. If the woman was good at her job, there was a third hiding around there.

"Are you fucking with me?" I asked, already certain that she wasn't.

"No." She replied.

I stared at the screen, unable to comprehend the addition of three babies into our house. As it was we only had two bedrooms; Sam had been planning a two story addition. He was going to add on another bedroom or two s well as extend the living room. I made a mental note to talk about a bigger extension. There was no way I was going to move to another place. Our house was perfect.

After cleaning off the gel and discussing prenatal stuff I made my way out to Kim and the kids. Telling her I was okay with, it was Sam I was scared for.

Kim held Emma on her lap, and Anthony stood in front of her. He was interacting with Emma, or Bee, and she was staring intent up at him. Eli was sleeping in his stroller beside her. It seemed the only time his eyes were ever open was the one minute it took for Leah to see them. Such a man, eating, sleeping and pooping all the time.

"Kim, I'm expecting triplets. My due date is in December, but because there are three, I'll deliver early, by C-section. In October they think." I said strapping Anthony into his stroller. Kim stopped fiddling with her twins and stared at me.

"Holy crap! How will Sam take that?" she gasped.

I cringed. "I don't know." And I didn't want to think about it either.


	2. Having a Hunch

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight, that copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**And also: my best friend Seeweed got herself an account on here, The Marvellous Seeweed, so go check her story out. it's quite good, and i personally like the character of Adrienne the best. you'll see why if you go read it!**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter! i had orriginally intended to split it into two chapters, but then decided to post it like this. please leave feedback about whether you like it super long like this or smaller less busy chapters.**

**leave a review. i know you want to.**

**-AD**

I dropped Kim and her twins off at her house before heading home. I wasn't processing much, just basic commands like "left here" and "last house on the street."

I was a little terrified to tell Sam the news. I mean, really? How do you tell your husband that you are pregnant with his triplets? And what about the addition? We didn't have the money to add on anything huge. And now there would be three new mouths to feed, bodies to clothe and cuties to spoil. Our finances would be tough, but I knew we could scrape by.

Then, there was the fact that we would have to pay for their preemie care, hospital bills and what if one got really sick or was disabled? There would be bills there too. I could get a job as soon as possible.

And what about if one died? If I miscarried a baby or it was stillborn or if the NICU wasn't able to save it? Would they be girls? Boys? Both? I wanted a daughter, and I knew Sam did too. He loved Emma Cameron already and I knew he would spoil our daughter senseless.

Furthermore, what about Sam and I? Our mental stability would certainly falter. There would be virtually no sleep, and we would have our hands full with four kids.

I unlocked the front door of the house in a daze. Sam and Collin were in the living room playing a racing video game on the PS3. "Collin, you can go home now." I said bluntly. Sam gave me a questioning look as I closed the door behind a stunned Collin.

"What's up?" Sam wondered as I set Anthony down in his playpen beside the couch. Ignoring his inquiries, I responded with one of my own. "Are there any other lone wolves hanging around?"

"Um. No? Emmy, sweetie what's wrong?" I ignored him once more and began washing the pile of dishes he and Collin had left in the sink for me to clean. Scrub, scrub, scrub. What the hell did they eat?

"Emily, you are actually scaring me. Is it the baby? Did something happen? Tell me." He gently removed the steel wool brush I was using from my hand and tossed it aside. It landed in the sink with a quiet plop. He took my hands in his, looking me in the eye. His deep brown eyes were filled with worry and fear. They begged me to open up and tell him the truth. I knew what he was thinking. He thought that I lost the baby. He was mentally preparing himself for me to tell him our baby died.

The thought would have made me laugh any other day. But today, I wanted to do anything but laugh. I wanted to scream and kick and complain. But I needed to compose myself.

Sure. Compose myself. That sounded easy enough. I wanted to look my husband in the eyes and tell him everything would be okay. I wanted to be strong for Sam. But there are sometimes when you need to be comforted, rather than offer comfort. This was one of those times. It was alright to cry.

I told myself that as I fell into Sam's strong arms. I sobbed loudly, choking on my words as I tried to reassure Sam of the baby's life.

"The baby isn't dead Sam." I sniffled once I got it together.

"Then what are you crying about. These aren't happy tears love, I know that much. I love you. You can tell me. Please Emily." Oh the eyes. His big puppy eyes.

"Sam, we might have to extend the addition."

"Emily, honey, you're being vague."

"Sam it's triplets. Three of them. Three babies" I told him, looking anywhere but his face. I didn't want to see his reaction.

But when he lifted me up and twirled me around I realised he was happy. Ecstatic even. What the hell.

"Sam, don't you see how terrible this is?" I launched into a rant about everything I had thought of in the car.

"Emily, don't worry about it. Maybe we can make the addition smaller, or hey! I'll do it. I'll build the addition; we don't need to hire other people. The guys and I can do it! Have you told your mother? I'm sure she would love to help out, especially in the baby spoiling aspect."

"Oh Lord, no. I'm not asking anything of her! She already has Kylie to worry about. Did you know she missed another month's rent on her apartment? No, we aren't accepting charity."

"Emily it isn't charity if it is your mother. She's the grandmother!" Sam whined.

"Sam! We aren't asking her for anything beyond what she offers. Understand?" I stared him down until he gave in.

"When will you tell her?" Sam asked sheepishly. I wondered what he was up to.

"By the end of the week, I promise. Now, about the addition. It's no secret we need it. But do you have the time to build it from scratch?" Yes, DIY would be cheaper than hiring a guy, and we had the whole pack of seventeen to help.

"Of course. Emily, you are twenty three and I look about twenty five. I'll stop phasing before long, and even now I'm slowing down, only phasing when necessary. I have plenty of time. We have till when?" Sam told me.

"October. I want the addition done by the first of the month. God luck with that. No way you will be done in four months." I would have put money on it, but as of now, all our money was going into the addition and the babies.

"Try me. Now, let's discuss what we want."

Sam and I spent three hours planning the addition. The back of the house consisted of the kitchen on one side and the living room on the other. The front was the dining room and the front entrance way. In between the entrance and the living room was the stairs, and the small bathroom in the space under the stairs. The addition would be off the back. A master bedroom would be put in behind the kitchen, and the living room would be extended out. The second story would add another three bedrooms and another bathroom. In total, the main floor would now have one bedroom and one bathroom. The second floor would have a second master suite with its own bathroom, plus four bedrooms and a bathroom. With six bedrooms and three bathrooms it would definitely the biggest house in La Push.

* * *

The day after the ultrasound found Kim once again at my house needing assistance babysitting.

"Why can't Jared help? He still has his patrol hours cut back right?" I asked as we fed the twins their lunch.

"No, Sam has him back running regular hours." Kim admitted sheepishly. She was trying hard not to look tired, but she seemed to have forgotten that I was very perceptive.

"What? Oh my God Kim! If I knew I would have done something! I'll talk to Sam tonight!" I promised.

"I can't ask that of you Em, Jared has his responsibilities to the pack!" Kim shook her head, protesting.

"Screw the pack. There are sixteen others who could take his patrols a few days a week. He has responsibilities to you and the babies too. All those teenagers are available; we just have to switch a few around."

"Emily!" Kim groaned.

"Stop, it's done, now enjoy your babies and husband!" I told her as I laid Emma over my shoulder to burp her.

Later that night, Anthony was tucked in bed, all tired out from the day. He had fallen asleep watching a movie on Sam's lap. I joined the boys there, snuggling into my husband's side. I never got cold, because I could always depend on Sam for warmth. He helped us save a lot of money on heating bills. Money that could be put towards the addition.

I left Sam to put Anthony down, and went to get myself ready for the night. I locked myself in the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. They were getting tight around my swollen stomach, making the impending triplets seem even more real they already were.

Sam was lying on our back, wearing just his boxers with his hands folded under his head. I melted, and might have said "yum" out loud.

Judging by his chuckles, he heard what I said, and could tell my heart was fluttering faster than a dragonfly.

"See something you like?" he winked, trying to look sexy. He didn't need to try. He just was.

"Everything. Dear God, you're going to kill me!" I said lying down next to him.

He lightly traced the strip of skin that showed above my shorts and below my shirt. "I can go put clothes on."

"No!" I squeaked out before he could move.

"Thought not." He did move though, to initiate a kiss. I was lost for a few minutes of bliss before I remembered tonight's purpose- saving Kim.

"No." I said again, panting for breath.

"Are you mad at me?" Sam wondered. "It's not like we shouldn't… you're already pregnant Em."

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" I yelled trying to clear my head of all things Sam. I slapped his chest, doing more damage to myself than him. My hand stung as I shoved him off me.

"May I ask why?" He asked sitting up.

"well I'm going to tell you anyways, so shut up." I poked his chest.

"Go for it." He said.

"Stop making Jared patrol. It isn't fair to Kim that she always needs to ask for help because her husband is 'working.' It isn't fair to Jared who would probably rather be at home with his wife and newborn babies, helping Kim. God knows how guilty he feels. And honestly, it isn't fair to me. Kim always ends up bringing her kids over here during the day. I'm always happy when they show up, and I love taking care of them, helping her, but I have Anthony, and a bunch of chores I can never get done!"

I didn't really feel that way about my chores and son, but I knew Sam would have a difficult time denying me anything I asked for myself. But naturally, as soon as I lied to my husband I felt guilty.

"Do you really feel that way? About Kim and the babies?" Sam asked in shock. His hand automatically fluttered protectively over my stomach, as if my statement about Kim and her twins affected my love for my triplets. He seemed to think that if I did hate my triplets he could save them by fluttering. It was quite comical.

"Of course not Sam. I just- it's- I- urgh! I just feel so bad for Kim that she has to raise her twins alone. I promised her that I would talk to you about cutting back Jared's hours." He was about to interrupt me, so I placed my finger over his lips. "When we have the triplets it will be hard for us too. I know you. You will want your hours cut down. There are young guys in the pack, the young ones who would love for more patrol hours!"

Sam hesitated. I knew why; he didn't want to get the little guys tired out or in too much trouble.

"Sam, at least think of it this way. Jared patrols what? Like twenty hours a week? Split eighteen of them between the rest of the guys, and give Jared two. There are enough of you that you could work it out. You're smarter than you think Sam, but you are also an idiot." I giggled, kissing Sam's rock hard chest. The poor chest was getting a lot of attention tonight, between poking and slapping, I figured it deserved some TLC.

"Yeah I know. I guess I just want to get started on the addition as soon I can." Sam said slowly, trying not to offend me it seemed.

"How about Jared and Kim come here, you and Jared and whoever else isn't busy work on the house while Kim and I and any of the other girls, like Leah or Caleb's imprint Melissa. Sammy, there is always a solution to everything." I kissed him passionately, and felt him harden against my thigh. "There is even a solution to that." I muttered against his lips.

* * *

Before I knew it, I woke up to face Friday, and the fact that I still had yet to tell my mother I was pregnant. The cherry on the sundae was the triplet thing. I put off getting up as long as possible, but as the clock neared eight, I knew I was dangerously close to having a screaming baby to deal with. And my stomach just could not handle that thought. I hobbled out of bed and into the bathroom where I promptly spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I dry-heaved for a while. Once I was finished, I flushed the toilet and laid my face against the cold tile floor.

I knew it was just morning sickness, shoved together with the fear of telling my mother, and the worry of what Sam would do if I didn't tell her. Nothing to stop my morning over. I couldn't let my pregnancy get in the way of living. Once I had attacked my mouth with toothpaste and mouthwash, I tried to dress myself. Honestly feeling huge and just plain blah, I settled on a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt Sam got from a case of beer.

Even the sweats felt small on me. Eight fifteen in the morning and I knew today was not going to be good. I trudged into Anthony's room, dragging my feet, feeling slouched over. I nearly threw up again changing his diaper, something I had never done before. I carried him downstairs and put him in his high-chair. I didn't have the energy to make him anything else than to put a bowl of dry cereal and some pre-cut watermelon on his plate.

I stared at him eating, debating whether I should make myself some breakfast. I knew I would feel more nauseous if I didn't eat, but I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. I found some Pepto-Bismol and took some. I looked out the window to see my husband and three of the guys planning out the addition. I smiled before heading out.

Sam put down the blueprint he was holding.

"Emily! I was wondering when you'd be up! Kim and the twins have already been here for an hour." Sam looked to the back of the yard, where Kim was lounging on the bench swing with the twins in her lap. She waved just before Sam crushed me to his chest. His bare chest smelled like Sam. But then I caught the unmistakable scent of bacon. It wasn't coming from Sam, thank God, so I crushed my nose into him. But I had already smelled it.

Bacon was the one thing I could not stand when I was pregnant with Anthony. I would gag and throw up if anyone ever brought it near me. It was apparent this pregnancy was no different. I spun away from Sam and just barely made it to the kitchen sink on time. That would have been unpleasant.

Sam was behind me, right away, holding my hair back. when I finished, I leaned back against him. He wrapped his comforting warm arms around me and I closed my eyes briefly. I opened them again when someone who I knew wasn't Sam turned the faucet on. Kim filled a glass of water which I took from her muttering words of gratitude. Sam led me to the kitchen table once I was done rinsing the horrid taste from my mouth. He massaged my back while Kim rinsed and bleached the sink.

"Sam, go upstairs and get Emily a toothbrush" Kim commanded as she washed her hands. Sam kissed the top of my head and then I heard him thump up the stairs.

"Is the morning sickness bad this time Em?" Kim asked as she picked up Anthony and calmed his cried. I felt like a terrible mother letting my sickness get in the way of my son. But I was too queasy to move.

"Yeah, it's much worse this time than last." I answered her question. "It's not the first time I've been sick but it's definitely a bad day. I usually feel better after a half hour or so."

"Have you eaten today?" she wondered as she poured a bowl of dry cheerios. I glared at them when she set them on the table; as if it was their fault I was sick. But I knew if I didn't eat it would just be worse. And also, I hated the post-sick taste in my mouth.

I picked one with my fingers and put it in my mouth. Sam returned before I could eat another and I jumped up to brush my teeth again. After my mouth tasted better I returned to my cereal. I ate each cheerio one at a time, annoying the hell out of Sam. I knew he was eyeballing them, wanting to steal some for himself. I raised an eyebrow and he lunged in to grab a few. So Kim whacked the back of his head with a wooden spoon.

"Drop the cheerios or the spoon gets it!" she threatened trying to look scary as Sam rubbed the spot where she hit.

To me, a five foot two woman holding a baby and a wooden spoon was not very menacing. But to a male, it was worse than anything. I gave a half-hearted laugh as Sam cowered away from Kim.

"Emily, how are you feeling?" He asked from behind me. He pulled my hair back and gently fingered my long black mop head with his calloused hands.

"Sam! I'm going to die!" I moaned.

"Nooooo, you're not going to die Em. At least you can relax all day and not have to worry about calling your mom to tell her the news because you did already." I dropped my head into the bowl and groaned.

* * *

Sam was unimpressed to learn that I still had to call my mother, but he couldn't bring himself to yell at his pregnant and sick wife. After having been sick twice in an hour, I wanted nothing more than to lie down on the couch and do nothing. But the Pepto-Bismol finally kicked in and I was no longer nauseous. Sam had gone back outside to rejoin Jared, Paul and Jacob. Kim took Anthony out with her to play with the twins and give me privacy to call my mother.

I had a staring contest with the phone for almost an hour. It won. I dialed the number I had grown up with, and my mother answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Good, she was cheerful. It wasn't that my mom was an unpleasant person. She was an amazingly loving and happy woman. It was just those days when my younger sister Kylie acted up. Kylie was in her fourth year of university, and was living in an apartment by herself. Even from when she was young, she was always getting in trouble for doing things and hanging out with people she shouldn't have been with. I remember when she was in grade nine, she was just fourteen then, I was fifteen and in grade ten. I came home early after school to find her in compromising positions with some guy in my grade who I knew was trouble. The guy was into drugs and I knew he did as many girls as he could. I asked my sister that day if that was her first time with him. She shook her head and said she had been with him twice before. So I asked just when she had her first time ever. She replied by saying the August before she started grade eight. Ever since, Kylie had been trouble.

Now that she was in university, my mom and dad hoped that she would be able to pay her own rent if they helped her pay for the fees. So far, in the eight months she has paid rent this year, Kylie missed five of them, and the landlord went after mom and dad. Mom and dad kept paying it for her anyways. She was their youngest child, their baby. Whenever Kylie owed someone money, or needed more of her various illegal drugs, she would beg them for money, always coming up with some excuse or other. It was those days when she asked for money, or missed rent that my mom would be in a bad mood. Thankfully today was not one of those days.

"Hi Mom! How are you?" I asked, going through necessary pleasantries before dropping the news.

"Emily! What a surprise! I was expecting Kylie." Another thing about mom, she always answered the phone happily (when she was in a good mood) no matter who she was expecting. "I'm wonderful, thank you for asking. How is Sam? And Anthony? Gosh, I haven't talked to you in two weeks, not since Kim had the twins!"

"Everyone down here is fantastic mom. Oh I wish you would come down and see Emma and Eli. They are little angels. And when Anthony gets to see Emma, oh, mom. It's magical. How's daddy?"

"Your father is just fine. He is still working those long hours at work. He's been trying to cut back, but keeps taking on more. I've given up trying to persuade him to think reasonably. He's nearly sixty. If he doesn't retire, at least he could slow down. Now, have you heard from Caitlin?"

Caitlin, my other sister was twenty five, two years older than me and three years older than Kylie. She had her first kid at nineteen, and then her next two about fourteen months following the previous. I loved my nieces, Cora, Claire and Callista, but I hated Caitlin's husband.

"No I haven't heard from Catie. How's life on her end of the world?" I giggle at my joke, because my sister lives down the street from my mom's apartment, in her own little townhome up at the Makah rez.

"Well, she and Bruno are really considering separating." Ah, my sister and her troubled marriage. That's what she gets for marrying at nineteen. I married at a happy twenty years, three weeks.

"Again? Gosh, they go through this every month, and then they make up after three days mom. Don't take anything seriously."

"I suppose you're right. Well, what's new with you? Besides Kim's babies I mean." My mom sighs and moves on with the conversation. Sometimes, when I feel really vain, I think I really am her favourite child. The only one with a happy stable family and not getting in trouble.

"Well, Sam and I have some news. We found out a few weeks ago that we are expecting again, but we didn't want to say anything until we knew if it was healthy." Well, I may have skipped the important part. Whatever.

"Emily! Congratulations! When are you due?" my mom jumps into what I call "baby/wedding mode".

"Well, technically in November, but there is a complication." That's one way of putting it, I tell myself, mentally cursing the day I decided to sleep with Sam, minus the protection.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" Mom panicked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mom, the baby is triplets. There are three of them." I cringed and waited for the fury. And I waited. And I waited.

The phrase "Hell hath no fury" came to mind when mom didn't blow a gasket.

"Mom?" I asked warily, making sure she hadn't exploded.

"Emily! Oh triplets!" She sobbed, choking on her words. "Emily! Congratulations!"

"you aren't mad?" I gasped in shock.

"Why would I be mad? I'm surprised though. First your friend Kim has twins and now you are popping out triplets? What's in the water down there?" she laughed, but I made a connection. I wondered…

Mom and I talked for another ten minutes; I explained about the addition and plans for the babies. Eventually, she said she had to go and get started on something or other.

After hanging up, I went out to join Kim and the kids, seriously thinking about my hunch. Could it be possible that the werewolf gene caused mass-reproduction?


	3. The Difference Between Makah and Us

**(hides behind a canon) do you all hate me? Probably. I know its been forever since I've updated. I am sooooooo sorry! I was so busy with exams and studying and stuff. I passed all my courses though, so that means I passed grade nine, and can no longer be considered a Niner. Ha. **

**So here is the latest update. Not a whole lot of drama, just a bunch of fluff and food. But maybe the next chapter will have a little bit of interest. **

**As always, I don't own Twilight or any recognisable characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, obviously.**

**And one last thing, I'm stupid, and started writing another fanfiction. I promise I won't post this one until I finish another one of mine. But I like this one. **

**Without further ado, chapter three. Enjoy!**

Sam seemed to doubt my theory of the werewolf gene being linked to the mass reproduction rates of the La Push pack. I thought it made perfect sense. How else was Kim able to have twins shortly before my own triplets?

Fate, it seemed was Sam's answer. The same fate that made him imprint on me. I told him it was a load of bull and that the werewolf gene manipulated my eggs, but he was adamant in his belief that fate was the cause.

In the three weeks since the addition started, Sam and his varying helpers had succeeded adding the new frame to the original half of the house. They were laying the floor of the second floor next, and I could hear Sam dictating to his pack members. Jared had been named second in command on this project; he and Kim were here every day so that Kim could get the help she needed with the twins and Jared could help Sam on the house.

Anthony was interested in the twins. He seemed to understand the concept of baby, and was usually gentle with Emma. He favoured her over Eli, and was often rougher with Eli than we liked. We were constantly reminding him to be gentle. I wasn't sure if it was his male instinct that Eli was also a boy and Emma was a girl so he should be nicer to her, or if it was the beginning of a future imprint scenario. Either way, Emma loved Anthony back just as much so all was well.

"Kim, I feel huge. Like, it's only the middle of June and I'm not due until late November, why am I so huge?" I often asked rhetorical questions as such. I knew it was because I had three babies. And I also dreaded the day in October when my C-section would take place. I was scared.

"Calm yourself. At least you can have babies." Leah called slamming the front door. She went straight for Eli. She and Kim had reached an understanding about the imprint thing.

"You have a baby to look after Leah, and you don't have to go through the pain of labour. And, you get your soul mate right away. He has no need to suffer broken hearts. The man you will have babies with in twenty years. Ha, you get to raise your husband." I burst into a fit of giggles.

Leah was clearly much less amused by this than Kim and I. We were both giggling and on the verge of hysteria.

"Come on Eli, you and I are going to go somewhere far, far away from these creeps," she cooed at the baby nestled in her arms. She held him expertly in her left arm, and he gently sucked on her right pinky finger. His tiny hands held her large one in a baby-style death grip.

I felt really bad about the Sam thing a few years back. She and Sam had been in love for four years. They were going to get married. And then I came in and interfered. All those years of love and devotion were gone the minute my eyes met Sam's. I knew Sam still loved Leah, even now after our wedding and family began. But it was a different kind of love and I was okay with it. Leah was my cousin, sister and best friend.

And, she was now totally over Sam and dedicated to Eli and his happiness.

My goal for that mid-June Day was to prepare as much food as possible, because my mother, father, Sister Caitlin and three nieces were coming down from the Makah rez the next day and we were having a bonfire. Kim would be helping me as we kept an eye on the remaining two babies we had in the kitchen with us. Leah and Eli were probably off watching the raising of my house.

"Alright, today we need to make pasta salad, coleslaw, Greek salad, bean salad, marinate the steaks, make sure there are enough burgers, make and decorate cupcakes, make the jello bowls, prepare the cooler and make cookies all for forty people. And seventeen of those people eat like wolves so we need to prepare as if we were feeding sixty. Can we do it?"

"No. That's impossible." Kim said gaping at the list I held. This list had everything we were making, all the ingredients and steps we required and the correct portions for sixty.

"Well, we might have to hire more help and use the neighbor's fridge. We'll see. Let's start with the cupcakes, and we can do the various salads while they cook, alternating between making batter and salads. Then when all that is done we can make the jello bowls and put them in the garage fridge to set overnight. Then we can decorate cupcakes tonight and tomorrow morning."

We made quick work of making the batter, and while the first batch of ninety-six cupcakes was in the oven we made the pasta salad.

Six hours, three hundred cupcakes and half a dozen different entrees later, Kim and I sat exhausted in the living room. Emma and Anthony were still well behaved and were amusing each other. It was almost five at night and I needed to do something for dinner. I would be feeding just Kim, Jared, Sam, and myself. So I settled for ordering three pizzas.

Kim and I finished the Hawaiian one by ourselves and the two men ate the other ones, these two being meat lovers. Eli, Emma and Anthony were fed their respective foods, and put to bed. Eli and Emma were in their baby carriers in my room. We adults were downstairs watching Apollo Thirteen, which we deemed too scary for babies. Eli would probably love it though. His six week old self loved watching movies. He once stayed awake with Leah watching Star Wars until two in the morning, which is saying something for what was a five-week-old. Leah was ecstatic. Kim and Jared were less than impressed. I personally thought of the whole ordeal as hilarious.

We played a few rounds of Never Have I Ever, and at midnight, it was decided that Kim and I would go to bed upstairs and sleep, while Jared and Sam went out on patrol. That way the babies wouldn't be disturbed from their slumber. We kissed our respective husbands before literally kicking them out the back door. We might have been a wee bit tipsy, if the dozens of empty beer cans lying around meant anything. Which they did.

Kim and I began decorating the cupcakes, knowing that if we didn't stay up all night, we wouldn't get them done in time for the bonfire. That's where we sat, dreary and hung-over when our husbands came home at five.

Sam came around behind my barstool and leaned down to leave a trail of kisses along my scars, like he always did.

"Sammy, how can I be hung-over? I never even went to bed!" I whined against his mouth. He chuckled as he pulled away, ignoring Kim's glare as he stole a cupcake from the tray in front of us.

"Go to bed girls, its five in the morning. We'll deal with the kids." Jared said around a mouthful of cupcake.

We didn't need to be told twice. We trudged upstairs and fell on the big bed, fully clothed and on top of the covers. We slept for a good five hours, before waking up to Jared and Advil.

"Emily, it's almost eleven. You have an hour until your family gets here. Go shower and take the Advil for your headache. Kim, you will shower after her because you aren't needed to greet her family. Here's an Advil babe." I glared at Jared as I downed the pill with the water he held in a cup. He should have woken me earlier I thought to myself as I took the fastest shower of my life. Kim went in after me and I speed dried my hair. I was still doing make-up at noon when Sam announced the cars were pulling up.

I raced to finish getting ready and ran into Sam on my way downstairs to get the door. He handed Anthony to me; he had gotten the baby ready for me while I got prepared. Hoisting my son onto my hip I made my way downstairs, Sam in tow, to greet my guests.

I barely beat Quil to the door as he made a beeline for Claire. Sam nearly tripped on little Claire as she made her own beeline for Quil. Their reunion was cute; they hadn't seen each other for almost three months. While Quil commented on how much Claire had grown, I took my sister into my arms.

I wasn't surprised to see that my sister's husband didn't come along. He rarely ever came to La Push. I never saw him when I went up to their house. He was always working. I had other suspicions but I would never say something unless I knew it was true.

"Caitlin!" I squealed.

"Emily!" She squealed right back. Sam made quick work of lifting up my nieces Callista and Cora into his arms, asking them about their lives. Cora was six, so lifting her was no easy task. She looked like Caitlin, but you could see some Bruno, her father, in her. She was definitely tall for six, her height being closer to that of an eight year old. Nobody knew where she got her height because Caitlin was only 5'2. Her husband was just 5'9. Not tall at all.

Callista would be four in the fall, and was a tiny little thing. She was a splitting image of Caitlin, right down to the flecks of gold in her big brown eyes.

Claire, the middle child, was turning five in a few weeks, and was an exact copy of Bruno. She was paler than her sisters because of Bruno not being from a first nation's tribe. I think he was half Polish and half Scottish maybe. Claire's light brown eyes and wavy hair set her apart from her sisters.

It was a great feeling to see my older sister again. I also loved seeing how happy she was to see Claire and Quil together. She knew that Quil imprinted on her daughter. She accepted it because the Makah tribe had similar legends, although as far as we were concerned they weren't true. We decided it was best not to tell Bruno because he wouldn't understand the legends. Cora and Callista didn't know either, but Claire did.

It was rather easy to tell her, because she was a child, and believed anything.

I was present, with Quil and Caitlin. Caitlin and I sat on one couch and Quil on the other. Claire stood in front of Quil. He presented her with a chocolate coloured stuffed wolf toy. It was the same colour as his wolf. "Claire, I want to tell you a story." He took her into his lap and told her a simple, dumbed down version of the Taha Aki legend. She seemed to love it.

"_Was it a weal stowee Qwil? I howpe it was! I wiked it!" The cuteness that only a three year of could possess had us smiling. _

"_Yeah, Claire-Bear, they're true." Quil said. "How would you feel if I said I was one of the wolves?"_

"_You a wolf?" Claire wondered suddenly confused. "I wanna see!" _

_So we showed Claire what Quil looked like as a wolf. She loved it and wanted to ride on his back. We let her, and she was screaming with joy the whole time. She seemed to understand perfectly that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, and she could only talk about it with us. So far we hadn't had any problems involving her telling "crazy lies" in public. _

My parents arrived about half an hour after my sister, claiming to have gotten off at the wrong exit and driven around for a while. I didn't quite understand how someone can get lost on a two lane highway with only one town, but my parents were seriously lacking in their sense of direction.

My dad looked at my swollen stomach in surprise once the basic greetings were done with. "You're pregnant?" he gasped in shock. Thank heavens he was used to his kids announcing they were having babies, or else he would have possibly stabbed Sam with a fork. Not that it would do much damage.

"Yeah dad, I'm due in late November." I told him grinning. My mother in her absentmindedness had apparently forgotten to tell my dad about everything.

"You look a little big to be due in five months. More like three." He said with confusion obvious in his tone of voice.

"Well I'll be having a C-section in mid-October. I can't believe mom didn't tell you! I'm pregnant with triplets!" I looked to my mom for support as dad sort of sank down onto my couch.

"Kylie called before I could tell him. I was sort of angry at her, so I didn't want to ruin your surprise by having to tell him in my 'Kylie called' mood. So then I decided to let it be a surprise." She explained.

Sam and I exchanged a "what the hell" look. Mine meant what the hell is her reasoning behind giving daddy an aneurism; his was what the hell is wrong with your family. I went to stand beside him. "My family is your family buddy." I whispered to him at such a quiet level that only he would be able to hear it. Out loud I said, "Shall we go to the beach? I believe the rest of the guys will be there shortly.

We made a parade out the front door and into various cars. Each car belonging to a wolf or imprint was loaded with coolers and portable barbeques. Babies were tossed in whichever car they would fit. If I did my math correctly, there were six kids under the age of six. This meant six car seats.

My mother was holding everyone up by cooing at Eli and Emma. She absolutely loved babies. I knew she wanted more than the three girls she had, but that would have been significantly harder on their bank accounts. By the time they were able to afford another, the three of us were teenagers, and my mother was forty five. She didn't want to risk the chances of difficulty in the pregnancy.

"Mom! Come on! We'll have a pack of hungry wolves on our hands if we don't hurry up!" I didn't realise what I said until I said it. Luckily for me my mother didn't question my analogy, but instead climbed in her car with my dad. Sam preprogrammed the directions to the beach, and we instructed them to follow us closely. I didn't think they would be able to get lost though because we literally lived up the street from the main parking lot.

On the spot on the beach where we would have the cookout, we met most of the pack, who made quick work of putting together all of the portable grills and tables. Sam began grilling immediately, and hired Paul and Jared to help him by manning the other grills.

When the guys gave us the go-ahead, Kim and I started setting up the other food on the tables, as well as putting out paper plates, napkins and plastic forks and knives. We set up a garbage bag away from the food and called my mom, dad and sister to get their food with Kim, Caleb's imprint Melissa and me. Feeding the humans all they wanted was the priority, and then we let the pack attack.

My parents couldn't contain their shock seeing the boys fight each other for the burgers and other food. I thanked my lucky stars that Kim remembered to bring more than enough condiments because I would have forgotten. By the time we began cleaning up, there were six empty ketchup bottles, seven empty mustard bottles, five empty relish bottles and three empty mayonnaise jars.

Not a single ounce of food remained when we were through with eating, which my parents also couldn't believe. The biggest shock for them was probably when Cora didn't finish half of her hamburger so she gave it to Seth Clearwater to finish. And finish it he did. My mother gave me a look of disapproval and I returned it with one that said 'what can you do?'

The guys organized a tackle football game among themselves after lunch, so Kim and Melissa, Caleb's thirteen year old imprint, took the four older kids to make sand castles. Eli and Emma were napping, Emma in my mother's arms and Eli in Leah's. I used the opportunity to catch up with my sister and parents.

As it turns out, Caitlin and Bruno were on good terms this week, but my sister was still upset about how often Bruno was working. I understood where she was coming from; she had three young girls to raise. But I also could see Bruno's reasoning behind working as much as possible. Because of Caitlin being home raising the kids, she didn't bring in a salary, so Bruno needed to bring as much as possible.

It was a cycle from hell and I really hoped not to ever experience it.

Everyone stayed around for a few hours, until it began getting dark and my parents mentioned finding their way home without light. That prompted Caitlin to gather up her girls and head out too. Parents gone, Cora and Callista in the van, dark as hell outside, and we couldn't find Claire. She usually didn't up and disappear like this. But we were reassured by the fact that we could not find Quil anywhere either.

It was Caleb and Melissa who found them eventually, both fast asleep a little ways down the beach, hidden by a small cave. The moment was picture perfect, so Caitlin dug out her phone to save the moment. I knew the picture would be uploaded to her computer and printed out to save for the pair's wedding.

My niece would be marrying Quil. Caleb would marry Melissa. Kim married Jared. I married Sam. Leah would marry Eli. I placed a hand on my stomach as I watched my sister's car drive away. What about my babies? Would they have an imprint romance, or would they have to go through the heartbreak of finding their true love alone?


	4. Zebras and Cheetahs and Tigers Oh My!

**who hates me? raise your hand (my hand just went up). so so so so so sorry for the wait, i really didnt mean for time to pass so fast. i've been so busy and i've had some personal issues i've been dealing with. and school sucks so much. **

**so my updates for all of my stories are going to be put on halt for the month of november (not that that makes a whole lot of difference in the long run, because i hardly ever update anyways. i'm doing Nanowrimo, which is pretty cool go check it out but i wanted to post this first. i swear as soon as i give up i'll be back writing more.**

**now, if you've actually read this far in the author note, i wear to you all that i will finish all of my stories, i wont abandon any of them. and i have several more up my sleeves that i will be writing when i finish this lot too. i'm not going anywhere.**

**and for being brave, if you've read this far, i need name suggestions. you'll see what i mean soon... i think i've got them named, but if any of your ideas top mine, i'll rename them. **

**Happy belated birthday seeweed, love you lots thankies for always being there when i need you you are the best friend in the whole world. yeah october 15th...**

**i am not stephenie meyer, and i dont own twilight. i do own ny other ideas you may come across, although mine are very unorganized and im gonna fail history.**

**enjoy and please review! and ignore my excessive use of the word fuck here, i needed to get it out. **

I awoke one stormy morning in late June to the sound of swearing coming from my backyard. "Fucking hell Jared what was that for?" I was a little perplexed at this, but decided not to pay it any mind.

"Fuck!" hammer bang "Fuck!" hammer thump.

The swearing got louder as I got closer to Anthony's room. I put two and two together and figured out that there was construction going on in my backyard. I went to the end of the hallway, the window that would be knocked out eventually to join the addition onto the current house. I was not surprised to see three guys down on the ground, hammering wood together to build my new house.

I was surprised when I entered my son's room.

"Good morning Anthony, how did you sleep?"

"Fuck!"

"Anthony Samuel Uley! Don't say that! That's bad! Do you understand? Bad!"

"Bad! Fuck!" well, what did I expect from my sixteen month old who only had about five words in his vocabulary?

"No, Anthony." I told him sadly. I would have to talk to Sam about the language. After I changed him we went downstairs. Kim was inside watching the news. Her twins were napping nearby. I glanced at the clock near the TV. Six thirty in the goddamned morning. Who in their right mind was awake so early? Why were so many people awake at this hour? I muttered grumpily to myself as I put Anthony in his highchair.

I turned around and nearly jumped out of skin.

"Morning Emily" Seth Clearwater was standing with his hand under the water. The water ran red, and I felt faint. He probably didn't even hurt. That would explain why he was able to speak to me as if nothing happened.

"It's the middle of the night. What happened?" I corrected him and then curiosity got the better of me.

"A nail gun. Had to pull the nail out of my palm before it healed in. Want to see the hole?" he began to show me but I turned in time. "Ew Seth, gross."

"Didn't hurt really, just briefly. It was weird just now pulling it out." He seemed content that it wouldn't bleed anymore.

"I'm glad I missed it."

"Well, back to work. Your addition is coming along splendidly. Oh hey little man, I didn't see you there." He paused to talk to Anthony quickly.

"Fuck!" Anthony replied.

"Whoa little man, chill."

"That's what you've taught my son Seth, based on your nail gun incident." I chastised him, knowing full well that it would do no good in the big picture.

"Sorry Em, I had no idea. He is a smart one. Well, I've stalled long enough. Ta!" Seth waved the fingers on his not punctured hand and for the first time I wondered if my cousin was gay.

Once I finished feeding Anthony, I took him outside to see his dad. Sam was on the ground nail gunning some wood together. The chaos in my backyard made me wonder if they would be done by the deadline of October first I gave them.

There were six guys helping him. Although it had stopped storming by this point, the feel of impending thunder was in the air. It would pick up again by night.

"Daddy!" Anthony squirmed in my arms. Sam and his crew halted their work, and Sam came for Anthony as I let him down. It was becoming increasingly difficult to carry the child, now that he was growing more and the babies were growing more.

It was enlightening to see my boys together.

"Hey Anthony. Did you sleep well?" Sam cooed to his son.

"Fuck!" Anthony shrieked. He waved his hands in Sam's face.

"Em?" Sam asked me.

"Ask your workforce. They seem to be fluent in French." I grinned as the guys looked around sheepishly.

"Guys, really?" Sam turned on his pack.

"Sorry Sam." All the guys around hung their heads in mock apologies.

"Don't be such kiss ups."

"FUCK!" all heads turned to Seth who was behind the group, straddling a piece of wood and holding a nail gun in his hand. He held up his hand –the not bandaged one- to show a nail sticking clean through it. I shuddered and blanched. I couldn't look away fast enough.

"No more nail guns for you Seth." Sam groaned.

"I'll go run patrol then…" Seth said it more as a question.

"Good idea." Sam replied sarcastically. Seth loped off into the woods and a few seconds later we heard a happy bark from where he disappeared to. Everybody stood still, waiting for some alpha command to get back to work. I moved first, taking my leave for breakfast.

Before I could though there was a deafening creak. We looked to where Seth had tried to assemble part of a wall. It hesitated for a moment, and then leaned over and collapsed with a bang. Nobody said a word. One look at my husband's face revealed that he was about to cry. I didn't blame him. It wasn't even seven in the morning.

"Fuck!" Anthony announced, looking quite proud of himself. Sam sort of sank down to the ground. I turned and went inside quietly. The rest of the day was silent. I spent a few moments after breakfast Googling local construction companies.

* * *

Despite my insistence that we hire a guy to finish the house, Sam remained determined to finish the house by himself. I couldn't blame him; hiring a guy would cost a lot more, but they were professionals and wouldn't waste time shooting nails through their hands. And they would be less likely to put bad words in my baby's mouth.

With my October first deadline fast approaching, I was a little concerned that their speed would cause more injuries than we could deal with. But I had some faith in them.

I did say _some_ faith.

September first. Thirty days until my deadline and the guys were pretty well along the project. Looking at their progress and my increasingly huge stomach, I realised summer was coming to an end and I would be having triplets before thanksgiving. That thought scared me more than a little bit. I wasn't worried about how I would manage them all, that I had taken care of. There were seventeen teenage guys who would love to be babysitters, for the small price of food.

My aunt Sue Clearwater was really helpful, since my own mother wasn't in La Push. She helped me accomplish the chores I was no longer able to do. Between her, Kim and surprisingly Leah, my house was actually in better shape than when I wasn't partially incapacitated.

My mother did visit once and a while, but I was a fan of limiting these visits because she was absolutely no help. Even Sue agreed that it was best to convince her to stay home. At least until the babies arrived.

I had a doctor's appointment that day, which Sam was bringing me to. It was a routine visit and I was excited. "Them" was what we referred to the triplets as. Today was the day we found out what we were having.

"Maybe it will be three girls!" Sam bounced with excitement and anticipation as we took the half hour drive to Forks General Hospital. "Or three boys! What if it's two and one? I want girls! Three girls!"

"Sam…"

"Aren't you excited? We need to make a name list! An official name list! I think Samantha is a lovely choice."

"Sam…"

"We should decorate their room with a zebra theme! Or cheetah! Maybe tiger? Or is that too Halloween? Emily? What do you want?"

"My husband to shut up. Calm yourself Sam; we'll have whatever it is that your little swimmers created. Room theme depends on what your swimmers created too. So calm the fuck down."

"What do you want though?" he raised his eyebrow. I think hanging out with almost eighteen month old Anthony was having a negative effect on Sam's maturity level. I felt like I was listening to Anthony, whose current phase was always asking "what," not that he understood what he was saying. He had about 20 words to his name.

"I'd love a girl. At least one girl. But the possibility of imprinting is there. There's like what? Ten of you who can imprint?"

"I think I'd trust the male wolves better than any other guy."

"You say that now" I told him doubtfully. "But when it happens, and it will happen, you're the alpha, you will be trying to kill whoever it is, mark my words," I finish in an ominous tone.

"I would choose Seth." Sam commented after a minute of silence. "Except for he is your cousin and that wold be considered incest."

"He's also the one who taught your son how to swear." Since the nail gun incident that day in July, Anthony had been using certain words more often than mama. The only word he used more actually was Bee, which he continued to refer to Emma Cameron as. She was completely taken by him. Not even her brother held as much of her attention as Anthony. On the rare occasion, when Emma was sleeping, we could hear him saying "fuck Bee no sleep." It was comical.

Of course, being the good parents we were, Sam and I were doing our best not to let him use such words.

Sort of.

Laughing and encouraging him probably wasn't helping.

Oh well. He was our first. We could do better with the next ones.

I giggled humourlessly as Sam pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. The next ones gave us three chances to fuck up.

Sam and I managed to get to our appointment on time and only had to wait a few minutes after checking in for Doctor Matthews to see us.

Everyone was progressing well inside of me, and I was exactly as big as I should have been for that time. After I figuratively wiped my brow, we prepared ourselves for the news.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Uley, I am able to see the ex of all three. Do you still want to know what they are?" the doctor asked poking around my bump more.

Sam and I exchanged a quick look. Hell yes we did.

"Yes please," I replied, feeling butterflies. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Baby A, this one," She pointed to one of the black and white shapes, "this is the head, and if you follow down here, these are the male parts. Congratulations on your son."

Sam and I smiled at each other. It was great that Anthony would have a brother to play with.

"Baby B, if you can see here, this is the head and this is his male parts, so that's another boy" Doctor Matthews continued, "and let me see, this is the third head, there's a little arm and if you can see here, I know it probably looks like nothing, but these are female parts. You're having a girl."

A girl!

Two more boys and a girl!

Sam and I smiled from ear to ear. I had visions of pink and lace and frills and oh I was excited! I imagined prom and weddings and more frills!

"Emily?" Sam's voice shook me from my daydream.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Do we want pictures?" he restated a question that had clearly been asked several times already.

"Oh! Yes we do! Lots please!" I squealed in excitement as the doctor printed off pictures of my babies.

Sam and I rode home planning and discussing names, room themes now that we knew how do decorate.


	5. Expanding and Extracting

**sorry this chapter sucks so bad. its basically a big fat filler, only like 1013 words, and it is written shitty. in it, we are regrouping, preparing for the babies, and ten points to the person who can figure out whats happening at the end. **

**i'll update again soon, becuase i feel bad leaving you like this. **

**giv me name suggestions because i have no names for the babeis, except for what an ex-friend of mine gave me. two boys and a girl. help?**

**ok my laptop is gonna die. bye!**

**Im not stephenie meyer and i dont own twilight.**

**enjoy and leave a review!**

Sam surprised the hell out of all of us when on September twenty fifth he finished the drywall, five whole days before October first. Once he painted the new master bedroom. He and I moved in. there were three basinets at the foot of the king sized bed, but then we went and decorated the kids rooms too.

Our main floor now consisted of the kitchen, dining room, a larger living room, a bathroom, and the master bedroom and bathroom. The second floor had the old master bedroom, which we were going to give to the triplet boys so they had their own bathroom, then in the first of the other four upstairs bedrooms would be Anthony's room, he wasn't moving. The third was going to be for our daughter, and the other two would be a guest room for when my nieces and family visited, and a storage room.

I did think the fifth bedroom upstairs was a bit excessive, but Sam and I were talking about future babies. Far, far future babies. As in, ten years from now would be nice.

The girl's room was being painted and decorated in a Zebra theme, but with blue accents ( www . Kidsroomtreasures mm5/graphics/jojo/zebra-blue/Zebra-BU_Crib_ REMOVE SPACES). Out daughter still didn't have a name, but Sam was all for calling her Samantha. I didn't want to always have to differentiate which Sam I wanted, so I said no.

The boys' room was themed like an ocean. The walls were blue with fish decals on them, the cribs had a darker blue shade for the bedding, the other furniture was sandy coloured and there was a fluffy green rug in the middle looking like seaweed on the sandy coloured hardwood. Their first stuffed animals were fish as well, and they had sea creature mobiles over their cribs. Neither of them was named yet, because Sam and I were arguing over which names we liked best from our previous lists. We had settled on six names that we liked best, but were incapable of pairing them.

Kim just referred to the babies as "Thing One," "Thing Two," and "Thing the Third." "Thing the Third" was apparently my daughter. Saying that always gave me a thrill. There was something about saying "my daughter" that I loved. Maybe it was my evil plans involving various dresses and hair bows, or maybe it was my dream of planning another fairy tale themes wedding. I pictured a version of me, without the scars and so much prettier striding down the aisle to meet her faceless groom.

I wanted so badly to give her the world. And I would do everything in my power to deliver it to her.

INSERT A LINE HERE OR YOU CAN GET YOUR ASS KICKED TO JUPITER AND ATLANTIS AGAIN. NOT SO INVITING IS IT?

It was a few weeks later, a Sunday with some sun –a rare sight for early October in La Push- when I got the date for which I was going to deliver the triplets. I would check into the hospital on November second and if all went as planned I would have the C-section on November third.

My aunt Sue would come on the second as Sam and I left, to look after the house and Anthony and have food prepared for me once I was free of babies. The kids would be in the NICU –Neonatal Intensive Care Unit- following their birth, assuming they weren't superhuman. The plan had me delivering at thirty four weeks and three days pregnant, and even though it was still a few weeks away I was more than ready for them to be out, I wanted to keep them in as long as it was possible.

The sun hurt my eyes on the drive back from the hospital. It made the headache I had been trying to ignore for a few days worse. It almost made me nauseous, but not quite. Once we pulled up at home, Sam helped me out of the car. The triplets were putting strain on my lower back, much worse than it had been with my single pregnancy. Kim was at my house with her kids, Leah and Anthony.

Sam led me into the house because I had my hand over my closed eyes. The light was driving me crazy, and it needed to go away.

Sam tried to turn at the TV on in the living room when he laid me on the couch but I threw a pillow at him, wincing in pain. "No light, no light," I mumbled covering my eyes with another pillow.

Sam came and sat at my feet, moving them onto his lap so he could massage them. I loved a good foot massage usually. But it hurt more than usual as he rubbed them and I groaned in pain.

"Does it hurt?" he wondered, his hands stilling.

"Yeah." I mumbled at him.

"They've swollen again." He explained. I felt him reach over to grab the pillow I had thrown at him. He lifted my feet up again and stuck the pillow under them.

"Fuck." I sighed.

Sam and I managed to sit in silence for a while, maybe a half hour. I didn't know, because I didn't open my eyes. But our silence was interrupted by the sudden screaming of a child. I flinched at the noise, and then groaned from the movement.

"Sorry!" Kim whispered as she came down carrying the now quiet Anthony. Then came Leah with the twins. I assumed. My eyes were still covered.

"Migraine," Sam seemed to yell, but I knew it was just a whisper.

"Why don't I take Anthony for the night? Jared's off patrol so he can help. Leah, why don't you come too, we'll make it a party."

"donsay tha wor" I slurred. "Take ma baby."

Kim giggled lightly before taking off with Leah and the babies. Sam carried me up to our room about forty minutes later. It was times like that when I loved having a muscle man husband wolf.


End file.
